


Omovember Days 26/27 - Desperate While on the Phone/Video Chat/Deliberate Holding as Part of a Game

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [19]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: MC has Yoosung wet himself on webcam.
Series: Omovember 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 14





	Omovember Days 26/27 - Desperate While on the Phone/Video Chat/Deliberate Holding as Part of a Game

“Hey, Yoosung?”

“Yea?”

“Wanna play a game?”

Yoosung turns to face his webcam, excited now. “Of course I do! What type of game?”

MC makes a mischevious face. “Well, you need quite a few glasses of water, though soda will work too.”

Yoosung nods and scampers out of the room, returning with 4 glasses of water. “Now what?”

“Drink them.”

“All of them?”

“Yes.”

Yoosung starts to drink the first glass of water. MC watches with an extremely eager face as Yoosung moves onto the second and then the third glass of water. He stops to breathe for a second and then chugs the last glass of water. “Okay, how about now?”

“We wait,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About 2 ½ hours later, MC can see Yoosung trying not to squirm too noticeably. “Yoosung.”

“Huh?”

“Do you have to pee?”

Yoosung blushes at MC’s bluntness. “Y-yeah, why?”

“Go,”

“What about the game?”

“That’s the game. Go.”

“Like just go to the bathroom after all that?” He looks confused.

“No, stand up and go. Make sure the camera can see your crotch.”

Yoosung makes a slightly scared look but stands up anyone. He fiddles with his webcam, rubbing his thighs together. The angle just barely shows his nose and mouth.  
MC watches as Yoosung bites his lips and relaxes. A dark patch shows up next to Yoosung’s crotch and starts to spread to the side. MC watches as smaller spots appear down Yoosung’s left leg and then the right leg. Yoosung is making noises of pleasure and squirming at the wet feeling. 

Yoosung finally finishes and looks down at the puddle on the floor. “Well, MC, that was...fun, I guess. But, I have to clean up. Bye!”

He leans down into the webcam and waves with a big smile on his face. MC waves back. She has to go take care of something now anyway.


End file.
